


Here Lies the Abyss (variation – Ralph's and Anders' POV)

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: He doesn't want to sacrifice himself. He doesn't feel responsibility about Corypheus. But Stroud saved Carver's life, and he has the bigger chance to win this fight. This is just a nightmare, he faced 1000... but this one is the greatest challenge he ever met. He would able to refuse such a challenge? "But he's not alone...





	1. Chapter 1

**9:42 Dragon – The Fade (Ralph's POV)**

The mark ripped the Veil, and the little group fell in the Fade.

This experience was different from the previous ones, still was the same... Be careful! Suddenly he felt alone. Inexplicable fear flooded him. Hopelessness. It was paralyzing. He was eight again. Under the tree... felt coward. But... not... he was elder... This is the Fade! Don't let be fooled!... then what is that feeling? He looked around. The others... The others disappeared. He was alone. In the Deep Roads...

Someone arrived. Ralph didn't see the face... Larius? And then heard the well-knowing voice from the tortured face:

_"Kill me, Love, the time came. You promised."_

_"No! You don't have to die! We'll find the cure, I promise"_

_"You should kill me, I beg you! Now, I'm able to say goodbye to you – later, I'll try to kill you... I... I can't stop it! Please love! I beg you!"_ Anders knelt before him. He never knelt before anyone.

 _"Don't ask me for it! I---"_ Ralph turned away.

Another ghoul arrived.

 _"Brother, he's right. Kill us! Kill us now!"_ And the ghoul kneeling down next to the other one.

_"NO! It's not possible! This can not be true! It just another hallucination, another Nightmare. I saw enough."_

_"Then you'll not kill them? Well...You know... But this is the truth, and you can't prevent it. You can't defeat the Taint! Carver and Anders will die, like your family and everyone you ever cared about. Your father, remember? He died for you! And what did you? Enjoyed the life. And with whom? Oh, Aedan...!  The beautiful Cousland guy!  He's dead already, like your father... and you could have prevented his death. You had the choice, but you were too proud...  And Bethany... you sure, you were a good brother,  a good teacher? Then why she wanted to escape... from her life? And yes... Leandra... you've never let her too close to you. Oh, of course, you loved her ... but she knew when she died?"*_

Suddenly he calmed down. NOT his fault. None of them is his fault. This is just a hallucination. And heard his own words. _“Everyone is going to die once. Even you, by my hand. And I’ll enjoy it.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Anders' POV)**

The mark ripped the Veil, and the little group fell in the Fade.

Nobody noticed the blonde Warden who jumped into the green incandescent hole after them. He changed suddenly. His eyes glowed up, blue light broke through his pale skin.

He followed the team from afar – to protect his love, at any cost.

_“Did you think you mattered Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn't even save your city, how could you expect to strike down a god? Anders is going to die, just like your family and everyone you ever cared about.”_

Heard. _“The demon is just testing you, Ralph, don’t play with it! Be careful, love, don’t let it disturb you, please!”_ He prayed in silence when heard the voice again.

This time the voice spoke to him.

_“And you… Abomination! All you wanted was justice, right? Then see your justice! Everything you touched, corrupted. You aren't Justice, you're blind Vengeance. Corrupted by the Taint. You're the Taint yourself. You wanted to help your fellows – you burned them. Now you want to help him – so, leave him! He built a life – you ruined it. All that he needs from you, to leave him alone! I bring him peace!"_

He felt the anger flooded him and tried to erupt. The glow intensified. _“I’m not an abomination, I made justice! I’ll protect him!”,_ heard his own voice as strange, far. Thoughts and images flashed in his mind. _“Don’t let the madness embrace you, calm down, concentrate… but it’s right… everything… control, stay in control… but how? I’m a monster, I just ruined everything… no… he loves me, I feel... for him! Stay in control… for him, he needs me!”_ His head almost exploded. But the glow faded. His voice still sounded strange, but already was calm. _“You’ll not rule over my mind, you can't say anything new to me, I had enough nightmares already.”_ And then he heard Ralph’s answer.

_“Everyone is going to die once. Even you, by my hand. And I’ll enjoy it.”_

Ralph’s voice gave back his peace of mind as well. Nothing can harm him. None of them until they are together.

The little group went on and he followed them.

He heard Ralph's voice again.

_“No! Stroud, you saved my brother’s life, I'll not let you die here. Go, Inquisitor, I’ll cover you. I’m sorry, Anders, I know you hate it, but 'I'll do my best, I promise! But this is just a nightmare. The greatest one I'd ever seen! C'mon, big guy! Try me, it will be a pleasure to kill you!”_

_“Sorry?! Don't you dare try to do this alone!”_ He stepped forward. _“Until the day we die, remember? You said it"_

 

 _..._ _End…?_

**Author's Note:**

> I never killed my Hawke, and I didn't plan it. I believe, they can build a world together – why wouldn't able to survive the Fade? It's easy – compared to what they and their love survived. Just a nightmare. Both defeated many before.


End file.
